Promises
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: Sayaka fell into a pit of despair after learning about Kyousuke and Hitomi's relationship. Feeling her spiritual limit, Sayaka secluded herself in a nearby rain station until an unexpected savior appears. A savior hued with the color red. Mild cursing near the middle. Implied Kyouko x Sayaka.


**AN: Yo! It's Jenny here, with my very first FanFiction! Starting it off with a little Kyouko x Sayaka. This pairing is so cute, especially the way Kyouko sacrificed herself to assure that Sayaka wouldn't die alone. I actually sobbed after the episode when their character song started to play (it's called _and I'm Home _and is sung by both voice actors. SO MANY YURI IMPLICATIONS). After watching, I thought to myself, Hey. What if Kyouko actually managed to save Sayaka? And thus, this story was born. There _is _mild cursing near the middle, because Kyouko.**

**Anyways, let the story commence! **

The rain pattered on the pavement, creating a rhythmic beat. A certain blue-haired girl sat alone on the train station, her blue eyes dimmed of any emotion. Her Soul Gem glittered in her hands; a beautiful reminder of a disgusting sin. She clutched it into a tight fist, wanting it so much to break. Why, why did he do that? Go with a girl that absolutely no contact with him? Why couldn't he fall for her? Why _didn't_ he fall for her? The girl that was beside him all that time, during childhood moments? How come Kyousuke didn't realize her feelings for him? Wasn't it obvious? The way she looked after him all that time in the hospital, give him records to relive his moments as a violinist? Did he blame her for _that_ much? Why...why did he fall for Hitomi?

...And why...

_Why_...

...Why did Sayaka heal his arm?

Was it out of love? Was it because Sayaka loved him? Most likely. Pity? Not likely, but it was quite a possibility. He was such a lovely violinist, he reflected so much joy with every note he played. Ever since as a child, her heart would soar along with the notes that drifted into the air. Watching him play...it was nostalgic. That was why she wanted his arm to be better. To take her back to that nostalgia, back to the times where they were happy, playful, full of laughter. And maybe...just maybe...fall in love with her.

Tiny drops of tears fell from Sayaka's face and onto her Soul Gem. They shined in the dim glow the Soul Gem produced. Her chest twisted, her body ached, and her heart...

Her heart was broken, shattered into pieces of glass that have washed away with the rain. More tears began to fall, and Sayaka couldn't handle the pain anymore. She wanted to disappear. This wasn't her wish! Her wish was to make Kyousuke happy...which she did...but her other wish...

...Her other wish was for him to be hers, and only hers. But that was the consequence. An eye for an eye, is what they always said. For one to be happy, another one's happiness must be stolen from them. But it wasn't fair, nothing in this forsaken world wasn't fair! She clutched her head between her hands, wailing. She wanted to forget the wish, but the contract was made. Everything was already set in place. All she was a mindless zombie that wasn't capable of loving him anymore. That wasn't worthy of anything good. A zombie that no longer knows the meaning of anything. A person that is existing, but no longer living.

All Sayaka Miki was...was an empty shell.

A red figure stood in front of the Magical Girl, a disappointed look on her face. The other girl didn't notice. Her pained cries continued, completely oblivious to the angry girl in front of her.

"Oi! What're 'ya wailin' 'bout?" Kyouko barked. Due to her loud and obnoxious nature, this obviously caught the blue-haired girl's attention. She raised her head, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. Her blue eyes held contact with red ones, one shocked, the other calm.

"K-Kyouko..?" Sayaka started, her throat parched from crying.

"I said, what're 'ya wailin' 'bout?!" Kyouko demanded, much more angrily. Seeing Sayaka like this bothered the other girl. As far as Kyouko was concerned, Sayaka Miki was supposed to be a blue-haired bitch that annoyed the crap out of her, whenever she talked about being a Magical Girl of Justice, or what not. And as far as she was concerned, Sayaka Miki was supposed to be happy and cheerful, not alone in a train station wailing her ass off. Kyouko's frown deepened, her fang visible now. "I'm waitin' for an answer, 'ya know!"

"...It's none of your concern. It's my problem." Her voice was quiet, her eyes trailing down to the old pavemented ground. Kyouko snarled, and snatched Sayaka's collar. The red head almost slammed her head against hers, an angry gleam in her eye. Her hand was trembling...from what? Anger? Confusion? Sayaka? Well...Sayaka always irritated her; her with annoying voice and point of views, but that wasn't the real reason. Kyouko couldn't help but feel there was much more on to _why_ she hated Sayaka.

...Why...

...Why does Kyouko hate Sayaka?

Was it because of what had happened back then? With her father? When he forced everyone...his younger daughter, his wife, even himself, to commit suicide? Was it because of a selfish wish that she simply wanted her father to be happy, that made her resent people like Sayaka? It didn't make any sense. Maybe it was something much more deeper than that...

...Of course. She hates Sayaka because she reminds the red head of her former self. When she went around the city, defeating Witches. Having the same values of being a Magical Girl of Justice, just like Sayaka. Going around, for the sake of someone that she loved and cared about. Willing to give up her life, just for a wish. A simple wish that she should have known that would have turned into an unforgivable sin. Now...they simply can't do anything about it. They have nothing else to do, but watch as the things they wished for fade away. Watch as their wishes remain oblivious to the truth. Of course, Kyouko's dad soon found out. Which in turn made Kyouko realize that one day, that boy-Kyousuke was his name?-will find out the truth. The truth of his healed arm. And maybe Kyousuke will hold regrets against the blue-haired girl in front of her. Maybe not.

Kyouko shoved the thought to the dark cracks of her mind, the same cracks that held her forgotten past. A pain in her chest shot through her heart as she realized one other thing.

She was concerned about Sayaka because she was the only one who knew. Who knew...everything. Her past, her reasoning, her selfish ways. She knew the truth, the only one who could truly understand her. Was that also another thing? Maybe. But mostly...it was because Kyouko wanted her former self to live on in Sayaka. To have the naive, oblivious girl that fought for the sake of Justice and those she loved...she wanted that to continue. Kyouko herself was unable to since, of course, her wish comitted suicide. Which in turn, caused her to never use magic for the sake of others. Ever.

But was it possible to have another wish? Although the contract has been made...that wasn't going to stop Kyouko. Loosening her grip on the other girl's shirt, Kyouko's eyes softened their gaze. Sayaka was surprised; she hadn't seen such an expression on the red head's face before. It...somewhat suited her. Somewhat.

"Sayaka. Promise me somethin'." The spear user demanded, her voice quiet yet strong. It startled Sayaka, but she still remained skeptical; Kyouko was unpredicatable, and as far she knew, not worth trusting. Her doubt must have shone in her expression, since Kyouko's tone turned more desperate. "Please..."

Hearing such a tone come out of herself disgusted Kyouko. She felt weak, pathetic, and small. All these years, she had been building herself up to such a bravado, so much that she had forgotten her "weaker" self. But the red headed Magical Girl that everything she made herself out to be-strong, over-confident, cocky-was nothing but a ruse. To keep wandering eyes to look into her past, to keep the people away from her, so they wouldn't learn too much. And now hearing such a voice coming out of her mouth? It disgusted her, but it was the shameful truth.

Kyouko Sakura, was nothing but a broken shell, looking for a friend.

Hearing such a tone from someone as tough as Kyouko surprised the blue Puella Magi, but not so much. Like her expression, it suited her. For many reasons that Sayaka simply couldn't explain. It just...fitted her.

So hearing her plea, Sayaka's doubt flitted away, along with several traces of sadness from earlier. "What is it?" Her voice cracked, due to her dry throat, but it expressed curiousity nonetheless. She could tell the redhead had a hard time trying to get her request spoken, due to the long pause of hesitation.

"P-Promise me that' 'ya will continue 'ta fight and live. Not only for 'yaself, but for 'ya friends, 'ya wish," Another pause, "an' me."

"What." Sayaka's face went slack, her eyes wide, her jaw almost hitting the floor. It was obvious that she certainly wasn't expecting such an answer. And seeing her expression was simply hilarious; she never saw Sayaka lose face before. It was downright priceless. Kyouko allowed herself to smile, her fang now visible once more. Kyouko realized that was actually enjoying her time Sayaka-scratch that, all of her times she was with Sayaka. She felt at ease with the other girl, allowing to open up to her when she told her about her family. She also couldn't help but notice how much she admired the Magical Girl before she learned about the actual truth about Kyubey. Sayaka was so willing, so passionate, so...excited about defeating every Witch that came across her way. She fought hard for her wish to not be in vain. It was nothing but nostalgia whenever Kyouko looked at her.

And that was a feeling she didn't want to let go of.

"'Ya heard me. I wantcha to fight for me." A burning sensation filled Kyouko's cheeks, and she couldn't handle the other girl's stare. Dropping her grip on her, her red eyes looked away. "'Ya remind me a lotta myself back when I first became a Puella Magi; young, naive, completely willing to do anything. There's jus' this feelin' that I get whenever I see 'ya fight. And..." She paused to regain eye contact with blue eyes. "I don't wanna lose that feelin'. So that's why I want 'ya to keep on fightin'. To help me relive my younger self. An' for 'ya to realize that 'ya wish can still true, even though it may not have came out as 'ya would like it to. Because 'ya wish...it's still out there. So go an' protect it, dammit."

A look of understanding came across Sayaka's face. She nodded, slowly. But the way that Kyouko said it made it sound as if she was never gonna fight again. This realization made Sayaka smile. "What's wrong, you're not gonna fight anymore?" She teased. Kyouko's expression turned shocked, to embarrassment, and then finally to anger.

"'Ya ignorant bitch! I'm tryna help 'ya, and this is the only way I can! With 'ya all yappin' 'bout like some pup, it jus' irritating me!" Her voice echoed through the empty station, anger clearly evident in her voice. But her tone didn't diminsh Sayaka's joy in the slightest; it was on the contrary. The smile on Sayaka's face grew, and she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Fine. I'll do it. But on one condition." Sayaka's tone was teasing once more, and although she heard Kyouko's furious "WHAT?!" in the background, along with her rant, she realized something. She was at ease with the red Magical Girl. Of course, she was always at ease with everyone, especially Kyousuke. But something was different whenever Kyouko talked to her. Yes, she was rude, idiotic at times, even a bit rough, but that's what her so...unique. Sure, Madoka was nice, and so was Mami...but she didn't enjoy hearing her name with honorifics. And although they were her friends, they always seemed to hide things from her.

But then came along Kyouko. Someone that was able to voice her thoughts, to not give a damn what people said about them. Plus, she also understood the consequences of a Puella Magi; a sacrifice to the universe for the sake of entropy. Mami was clueless, and Homura most likely knew, but Sayaka avoided her for obvious reasons. Madoka wasn't even a Magical Girl yet, so she didn't quite understand. But then there was Kyouko. Who understood her. She knew what is was like to basically give up your entire life for someone, for the sake of caring. To go through the pain of battling Witches, hunting for Grief Seeds to cleanse your Soul Gem so you could at least see one more day. Who knew what the life of a zombie was. Who knew...what the true meaning of suffering was.

A sharp pain striked the middle of her forehead; Kyouko had flicked it. She glared at Kyouko, who's face reflected annoyance. "I'm waitin' fo 'ya condition'!"

"From now on, you will fight with me, side by side. I'm still a Magi in training and since Mami isn't here to do it for me well...you have to." Kyouko's face contorted into an expression filled with shock, anger, even confusion. "You oh so willingly come into this station to comfort me, and even promise me to fight for you. This surely implies that you at least respect little ol' Sayaka-chan here." Her voice teased the red haired girl, which aggravated Kyouko. She opened her mouth to interject, but Sayaka held up a finger to say that she wasn't done speaking. "And if refuse, then...oh well." An "innocent" smile crept across Sayaka's face. "So, how about it?"

"Y-Ya just gonna let that crippled boy go?!"

"Firstly, he is no longer crippled, I healed his arm." Kyouko rolled her eyes at this. "Secondly, I'm beginning to let him go, since of course, he is now with Hitomi. Now, all I can really do is show my affection from afar." Sayaka swore she heard Kyouko say something about her crying, which she allowed to slide...for now. "And finally, why are you so intent on me fighting for you?"

"I already told 'ya! Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Okay then. So, how about it? An eye for an eye?" Sayaka pushed. She noticed a bead of sweat forming on Kyouko's cheek, that rolled down.

Kyouko crossed her arms, finally giving in. She gave out a sigh, and with a grumbled mutter, said, "Fine." She watched as Sayaka's smile grew into a grin, smiling triumphantly. Although on the surface, the red Puella Magi was annoyed, in the inside, she noticed a small fuzzy feeling beginning in her chest. It spread through her whole body, covering every inch of it. She didn't understand what this meant. Is this a feeling associated with happiness? Maybe. Joy? Possibly. Friendship? Pffft, they weren't even friends...yet. Although, the though didn't seem that riduculous to her, really. She honestly _did_ want to be friends with the other girl, even though she was annoying.

Hearing Kyouko's confirmation, made Sayaka happy. No, ecstatic. Or even beyond that. Hysterical. She honestly didn't know why, but she noticed a fuzzy feeling somewhere near her chest. It continued to spread through her body, covering every inch of it. She knew she felt this before, whenever Kyousuke would play. This was a familiar feeling that she knew associated with happiness, joy, even friendship. But with Kyouko? ...It was quite a possiblity. Not a likely one, but still a possibility. And honestly, she liked that possibility.

As the rain outside slowed down its beat, the silence between the two girls became more comfortable instead of awkward. There was a saying that said two broken halves made a whole. Both of them couldn't help but feel as if they were becoming one again, slowly healing each others wounds with the other's company. They wondered if the other was feeling that same fuzzy feeling in their chest. They were curious if they were able to become closer and be friends. They wondered...simply wondered...

If their broken pieces were able to fit into one another, and create a whole. If their pieces that they thought were long and forgotten were able to create that picture they were waiting for. A picture of understanding and comfort.

A picture...where they were happy. In a world where they were both whole. And their wishes came true with no consequence.

**Well, that's all. I know it was pretty anti-climatic, but oh well. Thanks for reading, and feel free to give us a review or PM anytime.**

**Ciao. c:**


End file.
